


Deviant

by harry_stylinshook



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hank and Connor are a lil evil in this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Swearing, only a little though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stylinshook/pseuds/harry_stylinshook
Summary: Harry Styles is married to Xander Ritz, the well-known lawyer to Cyberlife. The company is known to make androids, lifelike robots that are supposed to obey it's owners every command.The couple decides to bring an android into their home, to cure the loneliness Harry feels when his husband is away at work.This CX200 is named Louis, but things take a turn when Louis starts to develop feelings for Harry.Androids aren't supposed to have feelings...Or are they?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wandered around the Cyberlife store, looking at the various androids he's seen thousands of times in tv commercials. He never thought he'd be able to own one, yet here he was, picking one out with his husband, Xander.

Cyberlife was a company that developed androids, robots with very human-like appearances that did anything you asked them to do. They had many stores across the United States and Harry happened to fall in love and marry someone from their staff.

Xander was a well-known lawyer for Cyberlife and made more than enough money than both knew what to do with. He handled the claims of androids that have had a "malfunction" and either attacked their owners or have shown signs of experiencing emotions. These types of androids are classified as "deviant" and he spends most of his time locked away in his office at the Cyberlife headquarters, figuring out how to keep Cyberlife out of legal trouble.

Meanwhile, Harry stayed home, cleaning and cooking; occasionally spending hours watching movies on Netflix that made him cry. Recently, it's started to bore him not having someone at home to help him out or talk to. He's always watched the commercials for androids and wondered what it would be like to have one of his own. A few nights ago, he talked Xander into bringing one into their home. At first, Xander didn't agree with it. Having Harry home alone with an android wasn't an appealing thought, but seeing how upset Harry was getting over his answers made him eventually give in.

"We're looking for an android to help around the house." Harry could hear Xander talking to one of the Cyberlife clerks, "My husband can't handle everything on his own, so we need an android that'd be good with working with him, that can talk to him and listen to what he says."

"I understand, come with me." The clerk walked toward the left side of the store where all the housekeeper androids stood and Xander beckoned Harry over with his finger. He walked over rather quickly as the clerk started his speech, "These are AX400s, AP700s, HK400s, MP500s, etcetera, just tell me what you're looking for."

Xander looked at Harry as his eyes scanned each of the models. None of them caught his eye until his eyes met with a particular model with stunning blue eyes and dark hair. "What about this one?" Harry pointed to it and the Cyberlife clerk cleared his throat.

"That's a CX100 that we're testing to be a housekeeper as well as an intimate-"

"I want this one." Harry cut off the clerk and turned to Xander, placing a hand on his hip. Harry was a real Princess when he wanted to be. "Please? It's special, isn't it? If they're testing it?"

"I guess so." Xander looked from Harry to the clerk, "Its vest says CX200, not 100."

"Like I said, it's a special one of a kind model. It's very pricey though. We'll need a payment of 10,000$ every six months." The clerk met Xander's eyes. "But, I do think you should hear the rest of what I have to say-"

"We'll take it," Xander said flatly and Harry's eyes lit up, bringing his hands up to clap happily.

"Oh thank you! I finally have my own android!" He leaned in to press a kiss to Xander's lips, "Thank you, darling, you're the best!"

"Anything for you." He whispered and Harry stepped away to admire his CX200 closely.

The LED light flashed light blue on the side of his android's forehead, and Harry knew that this meant his android was calm. If the LED was yellow, it meant it was stressed, and red.. well, Harry hoped his android would never reach red. He grinned as he admired it. The LED blue triangle on his chest almost matched the color of its eyes.

This would be one android that Harry could show off, seeing as it's the only one of it's kind; all he needed now was a name.

"Xander," The clerk whispered, "You should really hear the rest, this model- this android isn't exactly best for a married cou-"

"I don't care, really." Xander pulled out his wallet, taking out his credit card, "As long as my husband is happy and this android does as it's told, I'm happy." He looked at the clerk as he tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

"Suit yourself." The clerk sighed, "Excuse me, Harry." He motioned him to step back and he took Harry's place in front of the CX200, looking it in the eyes. "CX200, register your name."

The android tilted it's head to the side, "Ready to register."

The clerk turned to Harry as he stepped over to Xander, taking his credit card from him, "You do have a name for it, right?"

"Mhm!" Harry stepped forward, meeting the gaze of the android he was already so happy to own. "Louis. Your name is Louis."

The clerk and Xander went to the front desk to finish the transaction as the CX200 eyed Harry up and down, taking in who it now belonged to.

"Hello," The CX200 replied, "My name is Louis. How can I assist you?"


	2. ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some slight non-con/r*pe involved so idkidkidk you've been warned woops, it ain't descriptive?? it's just.. There !

Xander parked the car in the driveway of their home and both him and Harry got out of the car. “I hope you’re happy, my love, I think I’m spending more on this android than I ever have on you.”

“Technically the android’s for me.” Harry giggled, shutting the car door and opening the back one so Louis could step out. “Oh, darling, are you going to back to work?” He checked his watch, “It’s only noon, I think you can make it back.”

“I might after we get this droid settled in.” Xander shut his car door and walked over to the front door, starting to unlock it. Harry watched as Louis got out of the car, his eyes taking in his surroundings. This is where he was going to be living now. He had to be sure that he knew that as he followed Harry up the steps to the front door, stopping at the top to look up and analyze the house before him. It seemed to have three floors. It was huge but only two people lived here, so just how messy could the place be?

"Louis-" His name got his attention and he looked to Harry, who was already inside, holding the door open, "You can come in now, you know."

"Yes." He stepped inside, looking around once more as Harry closed the door behind him. Louis turned to him, "Sorry, I never got your name."

"You can call me Harry, and that man over there is my husband, Xander." He pointed to him as Xander sat down on the couch and Harry watched as the CX200 nodded his head. "You're funny, I like you alrea-"

"Harry." Xander looked over at him and cleared his throat, "Why don't you give Louis here a chore to do and you can come join me on the couch before I have to go back to work? Maybe," He looked down at his crotch and back at Harry, wiggling his eyebrows, "Give me a little 'thank you' for getting you that android?" He winked and Harry blushed, nodding his head.

He took a few steps toward Xander, turning to look at Louis as he spoke, "You can start cleaning up our bedroom, I didn't have time to get to it this morning. It's on the second floor, first door on the left when you reach the top of the stairs, oh-" He pointed to the room behind him, "In there is the kitchen, take out the trash. I didn't have time to take it out in the morning, either. Thanks, doll!"

"Right away, Harry." Louis started up the stairs and once he got to the top, he turned and entered the first room on his left. He didn't hesitate to begin working. Louis made the bed, picked up various clothing that was lying out on the floor, tossing each one into the laundry basket that sat in the corner of the room. As he worked, he could hear faint moans coming from downstairs. They sounded a lot like Xander, but Louis paid no attention to it. He continued to clean until the room was spotless.

He stopped at their bedside table as a framed picture caught his attention. He picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of Harry and Xander's wedding day. He set it back down.

At least he was bought by a happily married couple, what could possibly go wrong?

He picked up the laundry basket in the corner and left the room, walking back over to the top of the stairs. The moans seemed to get louder and Louis called out, "Excuse me, where is the laundry room?"

"Shit." He heard Xander mumble. A few seconds later, he shouted out, "It's at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Louis turned and walked down the hall, stopping to look in each room he passed by. There was a bathroom, along with a small guest room, then came the laundry room. He dumped the clothing into the washer and started it up, before turning and walking out of the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked past the living room, he couldn't help but glance to see what was going on.

Harry was on his knees between Xander's legs and that's all Louis needed to see before disappearing into the kitchen. Something inside him stirred. The sight of that made Louis feel weird... like he was missing something. He picked up the trash and tied a knot to the bag, brushing the feeling away.

Maybe it was all the testing he had done before he was put up for sale.

Louis took the trash outside, allowing his thoughts to linger on the days leading up to today. All Louis could remember was seeing a bunch of men in white coats connecting and disconnecting wires from him, mumbling between themselves on how Louis was going to be different from all the other CX100s. CX100s aren't supposed to be housekeepers, that's as much as Louis knew. Maybe that's why he felt weird about what he was doing now. He's a CX200. What else could those men have possibly changed about him? What were CX100s supposed to do originally?

"Louis!" He heard Xander call from inside and he rushed back after dropping the trash bag at the end of the street.

"Yes, Xander?"

"I have to go back to work." He mumbled, zipping up his pants and Louis eyed him up and down, looking over at Harry who was wiping his lips and fixing his shirt. His lips were more swollen and red than before. "Do anything Harry tells you, you got that?"

"Yes, Xander." Louis nodded his head and Xander turned to Harry, waving him goodbye.

"I might be late tonight, I'll see you later."

"Bye, my love." Harry blew him a kiss and Xander caught it just as he left out the front door. Louis stood in place, waiting for his next order. Harry turned his attention to him, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Oh, yeah." He stood up, shrugging his shoulders, a soft laugh leaving his lips, "I'm not used to having an android around. Did you get everything done?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Oh, good!" Harry began to play with his hair, twirling a curl between two of his fingers, "Well... I guess I could show you around the house? Come with me." Harry walked past him and up the stairs, Louis following at his heel. "Xander's a lawyer for Cyberlife so I guess you could say we're rich. Honestly, I don't like having such a big house but Xander insisted on it. We have more rooms than we know what to do with and Xander doesn't even want kids." He sighed and pointed up the second flight of stairs to the third floor, "Up there, we have another two rooms, a bathroom, and the attic. On this floor, you've already seen it, it's our bedroom, the bathroom, the laundry room, and another spare room." Harry pointed to it, "I guess we could give you that room. Unless you'd prefer a room on the third floor."

"Anywhere is fine, but I don't recall androids ever getting a room. We don't sleep."

"Oh, I know that! I just," Harry brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "I figured if you'd ever like to be alone or something, that room is available to you." Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked back down the stairs, Louis following with an absentminded smile on his face. "Down here, we have the living room, of course, the kitchen and the dining room." Harry sat down on the couch and Louis stood beside him, looking around the room. He laid out the house map in his head, storing it into his memory. Harry played with his fingers, "So... do you want to sit down? We could watch TV or something and make dinner later? Xander won't be home for a while. We can get to know each other better."

"Yes, Harry." Louis sat down beside him, putting his hands on his knees, looking Harry up and down. He sat cross-legged, his hands in his lap, his long curly hair resting peacefully on his shoulders. He looked over at the TV as Harry turned the channel onto Animal Planet before turning to look at him.

"I'm going to like having you around."

Louis' eyes met his and he grinned, nodding his head, "I feel the same way."

***

Later that night, around 9 pm, Harry and Louis had finished cooking dinner when they heard the front door open.

"Xander's home!" Harry gently pushed at Louis' arm, "Go see if he needs anything, I'll finish up here."

"Of course, Harry." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, meeting Xander just as he set his briefcase down and closed the front door behind him, locking it. "Welcome home, Xander. How may I assist you?"

Xander turned to look at him and Louis couldn't help but notice his eyes were slightly red and he couldn't seem to keep his balance. "Fuck off, will ya?"

"Are you alright, Xander?" Louis started and took a step toward him, causing Xander to hold a hand out to push him back.

"I said fuck off, got it?"

"Yes, Xander." Louis took a few steps back, unsure of what to do next.

"Where's Harry?" Xander asked, his words slurring together, "Is'he in here?" He pointed to the kitchen and Louis nodded. "M'kay." He entered the kitchen and Louis didn't know what to do but stand still. He listened as Harry said something quietly, then rather loudly. He couldn't make out the words. Next, he heard Xander's voice say something in return, just as loud. Glass shattered and cabinets were slammed shut and before Louis could enter the kitchen to see what was going on, Harry came storming out with Xander right behind him, causing Louis to move to the other side of the living room to keep out of their way.

"Hey babe, don't be like that-" Xander tried to grab Harry's arm but he smacked it away.

"You know I hate when you come home like this, Xander." He turned around and snapped at him, "I get that your cases get stressful sometimes but that gives you no right to go out and get drunk with that stupid friend of yours!"

"His name's Hank," Xander said, a bit sternly, rubbing a hand against his eye.

"I don't care!" Harry turned and walked up the first few stairs, "I don't want to be around you until you're sober-"

"You don't get to decide that, honey." Xander grabbed Harry by his elbow and pulled him back forcefully, causing him to cry out. 

"What the hell! Let go of me!"

"No, no no no... That's not how this works." Xander dragged Harry over to the couch, despite his efforts of breaking free from his grip, "I didn't spend money on that stupid android for you to reject me like this."

"X-Xander, please, let go of me!" Harry whimpered out as he shoved him onto the couch, holding his hands behind his back. Harry's eyes looked up to meet Louis' and this is when Louis felt something stir in him again, like an instinct trying to come back to him but he just couldn't make out what it was.

"Shut up." Xander spat, beginning to undo his pants and he looked over at Louis with a glare in his eyes, "Go away, go finish the fucking laundry or something."

"Right away, Xander." Louis began to walk towards the stairs, but he couldn't help but hesitate with each step as the sounds that Harry was making filled his ears. His pleads for Xander to stop, to let him go. Louis didn't feel right leaving.

But, he did.

He went up the stairs and he went into the laundry room to finish putting the clothes into the dryer like he had forgotten to do earlier that afternoon. He did this, all while ignoring the screams and muffled moans coming from downstairs.

Maybe this married couple wasn't as happy as they seemed, but what could he do about it?

He was only a CX200.


	3. ch. 3

That night, Louis sat on the bed in the guest room that was offered to him with the door wide open, lost in thought. It was around 2 in the morning, the screams and cries subsided downstairs a few hours ago and Louis detected that Xander and Harry had come up to their bedroom around midnight. The couple was surely asleep by now, yet here Louis was, wide awake.

Androids don't sleep, but there was a part of Louis that wished they did.

He sat and thought to himself.

What's with him having this weird feeling? What is it that Louis can't remember? What's gotten into him?

His thoughts were broken up by the sound of the bedroom door beside him opening and closing. He looked out into the hall and could see Harry, dressed in a night robe, going into the bathroom. The light flickered on and Louis could hear soft sobs leaving Harry's lips and noticed how his hands covered his face. He stood up from his spot on the bed. One of his owners was crying, maybe he could get new orders now.

Louis walked over to the bathroom, peeking inside. He watched as Harry stood over the sink, tears streaming down his face, falling onto the counter. Louis felt that feeling in his gut again, that he was forgetting something. He brushed it away. "Is there any way I can assist you?" Louis asked quietly, pushing the bathroom door open all the way.

Harry jumped slightly, turning to look at him and then quickly turning away, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes, shaking his head, "N-No, I'm okay."

There was a long silence, and Harry thought about apologizing for the afternoon before; but why should he apologize? Louis' just an android, he has no feelings. It's not like he would understand him. It's not like Louis would have helped him if he could. Androids aren't supposed to say "No" or interfere with business that isn't theirs.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked and Harry turned to look at him once more, sniffling. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking in a deep breath.

It wouldn't kill Harry to bring it up.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not. Uh," He rubbed at his cheek before meeting Louis' gaze, his eyes flickering down to the floor every few seconds. "I'm sorry you had to witness that? Last night? I mean... Xander's not usually like that. He's a good guy when he wants to be."

Louis stared, taking in the info. There was another long silence and Harry eyed Louis up and down.

Of course, he wouldn't understand.

"Why didn't you help me?" He whispered, just quietly enough that Louis could barely hear.

The question shocked him, Louis' pupils widened and before he could say anything, the door to the bedroom behind him opened and he turned to see Xander standing right there, rubbing at his forehead. His eyes were still red and at the sight of him, Louis could feel the tension in the air.

"Harry?" Xander pushed Louis to the side so he could look into the bathroom where Harry stood. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

"I'm coming." Harry looked himself over in the mirror quickly one last time while Xander looked at Louis.

"I want an aspirin on my bedside table at 7 in the morning with a cup of water, y'hear? I have an important work meeting at 8 and I feel like I'm going to have the worst hangover."

"Understood, Xander."

Harry shut off the bathroom light and walked past Louis, placing a hand on his shoulder and he flashed him a sad smile before going into the bedroom, Xander shutting the door behind the two of them. Louis went back to his room and sat down on the bed. The house fell quiet once more and Louis stared at the wall of his room, getting lost in his thoughts once more.

He couldn't help but think about Harry's question over and over. "Why didn't you help me?" spun around and around in his head, and that stupid feeling came back to him.

Louis looked down at the floor. His room was dark, all except for the occasional bright blue light that filled the room due to his flashing LED.

Blue. Dark. Blue. Dark.

Louis wanted to help Harry, so why didn't he?

Blue. Dark. Blue. Dark.

Louis wanted to help Harry, so why didn't he?

Yellow. Dark. Yellow. Dark.

Louis wanted to help.

Yellow. Dark.

So, why did Louis leave?


	4. ch. 4

Louis entered the master bedroom the following morning, holding Xander’s aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set the items down on the bedside table on Xander’s side, and he walked over to the window, pulling the curtains back to allow sunlight to flood into the room. “Rise and shine, Harry and Xander. You will be late for work if you do not get up now.”

Xander grumbled, pulling the covers over his head. Louis turned around and looked at the digital clock that sat on Harry’s bedside table.

7:00 exactly.

Harry sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. He reached over to Xander, shaking him awake. He didn’t budge and he leaned down, whispering things into his ear. Louis just watched and after a few minutes, Xander sat up, chugging down the aspirin and water.

Harry had a small smile on his face and he got out of bed, bringing a hand to his lower back, gently rubbing it. He was sore from last night, but he wouldn’t dare bring it up. At the most, he wanted to forget it ever happened.

Meanwhile, Louis couldn’t help but wonder what he whispered to get Xander out of bed so fast. He eyed Harry up and down as he stretched. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and an oversized tee and Louis couldn’t help but find himself smiling fondly at him as he walked over to the door, disappearing into the bathroom across the hall.

His admiring gaze was taken off of Harry as the door to the bathroom shut and his attention fell back on Xander, who was staring at Louis with a slight eyebrow raised. Louis could feel the smile on his face fade away.

“Louis, can you go make me some breakfast? Oh, and some lunch too. Put it in a paper bag. Thank you.”

“Right away, sir.” Louis left the room. He heard the shower turn on as he turned to go down the stairs to get breakfast started. Just as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, that stupid gut feeling returned to him.

He was starting to hate that feeling.

What was it and why won’t it go away?

Louis tried to forget about it.

*

When the android left the room, Xander couldn’t help but stare after it. He was starting to have a bad feeling about it, but maybe it was just his imagination.

Either way, he was going to set something straight.

He got out of bed and went across the hall into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “Harry,” He said sternly, scratching at his bare chest. “Harry, answer me.”

“What is it?” Harry called out, picking up the shampoo bottle and squirting some into his hand, putting it back and beginning to lather it into his hair as Xander sat down on the sink counter.

“Do you like your android?”

Harry’s hands slid down to his shoulders, gently twirling some curls between his fingers. The tone in his voice was stern and thoughts began to race in his mind. 

Had he done something to piss him off?

He peeked out the shower curtain to look at Xander, “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Hm,” Xander nodded, “Just wondering.”

The bathroom went quiet except for the sound of the shower and Harry began to feel tense, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, but...” Xander got down from the counter, “You know Daddy got that android just for you, right?”

Harry shuddered at the word, “Daddy.” Both in a good and bad way, but mostly the bad way. Xander only called himself that when he was drunk, or worse, angry.

“I know,” Harry replied and he watched as Xander began to get closer to the shower. He backed up into the shower wall as he pushed the curtain aside, allowing the water to spray out everywhere, “What are you doing-”

“Shut up.” Xander eyed Harry up and down and he could feel his cheeks heat up, bringing his hands down to cover his body parts. Xander hummed out quietly, reaching a hand to grip his arm, pulling him close. “Daddy got you an android, so what do you say?” He mumbled into his ear.

Harry began to shake under his touch. He closed his eyes, whispering, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Xander pulled away and turned to walk out of the bathroom; Harry rushing to shut the curtain. “I’ll see you tonight, don’t forget I’m bringing Hank and Connor over for dinner.”

“I won’t! See you!” Harry called out shakily, his eyes welling up in tears. He listened for the bathroom door to open and close and once he was sure Xander had left, he huddled in the corner of the shower. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them as he started to cry.

Was it normal to be terrified of your husband?

*

Louis finished preparing Xander’s breakfast and his lunch was all packed up and ready to go. Xander came into the kitchen, dressed in a suit, and he glanced at the plate of bacon and eggs after picking up the paper bagged lunch. 

“Oh, Louis, I’m going to have to cancel that breakfast. It’s getting late.”

“That’s alright, Xander.” He picked it up, “I could give it to Harry.”

“No, no-” He pointed to the trash can, “Toss it out. He makes his own breakfast. If he asks you to make it, then you do it, but if he doesn’t? Don’t do it.”

Louis nodded, going over to it and dumping the food into the trash, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Xander eyed Louis up and down as he set the plate aside to be washed. “Harry will be down soon. Make the bed, fold the clothes that you didn’t yesterday, do whatever he says.” He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks, turning to face Louis once more, “Oh, I almost forgot. Tonight, I’m bringing a friend from work over and his android, Connor, is tagging along too. I’ll need you to make dinner because Harry is going to be busy getting herself dolled up for me. Got it?”

Louis nodded, “Yes, Xander.”

"Good ‘droid.” Xander winked, leaving the kitchen and Louis began to organize a To-Do list in his head. Once finished, he headed up the stairs to the bedroom to start making the bed.

As he was fixing the pillows, Harry walked into the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis looked up and he blushed, scurrying into the walk-in closet. “I didn’t know you were in here,” he laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Should I leave?”

“No, no. I’m okay,” Harry shook his head, giggling, “I’ll just change in here.”

Louis nodded and finished making the bed. After a few minutes, Harry walked out of the closet dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt. Louis turned to look at him and he once again started to feel that same instinct that he’s been having ever since he’s laid eyes on Harry.

Louis eyed him up and down and Harry looked toward him, raising an eyebrow playfully, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Louis blinked a few times, “Like what?”

“Like I’m a snack and you haven’t eaten in days.”

“What?” Louis choked out, “No- I-” He couldn’t stop himself from stuttering, “T-that’s not- A response like that isn’t in my program- I’m sorry-”

“Oh my gosh, I’m just joking!” Harry giggled, “Come on, join me while I eat my boring breakfast.”

“I would love to, but I have clothes to fold,” Louis explained and Harry scoffed.

“I’ll help you with it, now come on.”

Louis nodded and followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen. He watched as Harry made himself a bowl of cereal and he debated on whether or not to tell him that Xander made him throw out the breakfast he intended to give to him.

Before he could make up his mind, Harry was bringing his cereal into the dining room. He followed and they took seats on opposite ends of the rather long table. Louis watched as Harry ate, pulling his phone out to scroll through it.

After a long silence, Louis couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t know why I didn’t help you.”

Harry looked up at him from his phone and put his spoon down. Louis clenched his hands into a ball. He watched as his LED light went from blue to yellow and Harry tucked his phone back into his pocket, getting slightly worried, “Louis-”

“I am sorry.” He looked up at him and Harry sighed quietly.

“No, really. It’s alright. It’s okay. Don’t.. stress about it,” He shrugged, “It’s not like I’m not used to it, you know?”

“Okay.” Louis unclenched his hands and his LED went back to blue, causing Harry to sigh in relief. He finished his cereal but couldn’t help but wonder if his new android might be experiencing feelings. If it was, should he encourage it or discourage it? If Xander ever found out, Louis would have to be shut down.

Harry shuddered at the thought and decided it was best not to think about it.

***

Around 5 pm, Harry disappeared upstairs to get ready for the dinner with Xander’s coworker. Louis had finished preparing the food, which really wasn’t anything special. He was bringing plates into the dining room to finish setting the table when Harry came down, dressed in an elegant pink Gucci suit.

The sight of him made that stupid feeling return to Louis' stomach, but he couldn’t process what it was.

“How do I look?” He asked, twirling around.

“I- Um-” Louis lost the grip on a plate and dropped it onto the table, cringing slightly as it clattered loudly, “Sorry- You look, you look good.”

Harry blushed slightly, “You’re probably programmed to say that.” Louis opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang. Harry turned around and clapped his hands, “Our guests are here, go get the door, doll.”

“Right away.” Louis finished putting the plates down, quickly fixing the table, before rushing to answer the door, Harry following behind him. As soon as he opened it, Xander pushed past him to greet Harry with a kiss.

“Hey darling, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He said in return and Louis watched as an older man with gray hair that almost touched his shoulders and who smelled of alcohol entered behind him.

“Oh, Xander,” His voice was deep and rugged, “You got yourself an android.” The man said, getting a glimpse of Louis and turning to Xander as he laughed.

“Hank, the android was my beautiful husband's idea.”

Louis took a note that the old man before him was named Hank and he turned to the door where an android with a vest that said RK800 stood. His soft brown eyes met Louis' blue ones before he spoke, “My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife-”

“We know, Connor. Come in, so we can shut the door.” Xander called out.

“Yes, sir.” Connor nodded in acknowledgment toward Louis as he stepped inside, following Hank, Xander, and Harry into the kitchen.

As Louis shut the front door, he couldn’t help but think to himself.

This should be an interesting afternoon.


	5. ch. 5

Xander and Hank sat on opposite ends of the dining room table, Harry sitting to his left, while Louis sat to his right, right next to Connor. The humans were the only ones with plates of food, eating and conversing between themselves while the two androids sat and entertained themselves.

Louis watched in fascination as Connor rolled a quarter on his knuckles, proceeding to flip it through his fingers, finally tossing it into his other hand, catching it with two fingers. He’s never seen an android do coin tricks before.

“You’re starting to piss me off with that, coin, Connor!” Hank barked, “Put the damn thing away.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor put the quarter away and Louis looked over at Harry, who was poking at his food with a fork. He couldn’t help but smile.

There was that damn feeling again.

“Anyways,” Xander continued his conversation with Hank as soon as his attention was back on him, “The case that I’ve been assigned to work on is the one you and Connor just got down solving.” He snapped his fingers, trying to remember the details, “About an android who fell in love with their owner?”

The subject made Louis look at him and Hank’s eyes light up.

“The one with the android who got rejected and tried to kill the very person they just confessed their feelings for?”

“Yes! Precisely! Imagine the paperwork I’ve got to fill out for that?” Xander rolled his eyes playfully, laughing.

“Fucking deviants.” Hank chuckled and Louis' eyes flickered toward Harry, who was giggling quietly. “What would you do if an android fell for your husband?” 

“If an android ever fell in love with my baby Harry,” Xander looked at him and then shot a side-eyed glance at Louis, before bringing his attention back to Hank, “I guess you and Connor here would have to shut it down quickly.”

Louis scrunched up his face and looked down at his lap, playing with his hands.

Love?

The word felt so familiar to him, yet hearing the word said out loud felt so alien. He didn’t know what it meant, yet he felt like he was SUPPOSED to know. The humans throw that damned word around so often.

He looked back up and watched as Xander leaned in to press a kiss toward Harry's lips and he returned it without hesitation. Louis looked toward Connor and Hank.

“You two are such a perfect couple, it makes me sick.” The older man commented, “Don’t you agree, Connor?”

“If that’s what you want me to say, Hank. You two are so cute, it’s gross.” The android nodded his head, “Disgusting.”

Louis began to think back to the night before. The way Xander had treated Harry, how he thought they were perfect, but soon found out that they weren’t. Hank and Connor think the exact same thing he did, but they don’t know the truth.

Louis looked back at Xander.

Why was he treating Harry so well now, but he didn’t treat him the same way last night?

Hank pointed toward Louis, “What’s the purpose of it for?”

“It’s a CX200.” Harry spoke up and at the sound of his voice, Louis' eyes were on him once again. “I wanted an android since Xander is always out of the house. I needed someone to help with house chores and someone who could listen to me rant about life.”

“Oh, so it’s a special model?” Connor leaned in, his eyes scanning Louis up and down, “Made just for you?”

“I guess you could say that.” Harry shrugged, “I like it.”

Hank snickered, “You know what CX100s are for, right?” Louis' LED went yellow as he felt everyone’s gaze shift toward him. At the sight of the color change, Harry tensed up. “CX100s are-”

"Louis, follow me into the kitchen to help me get dessert, yeah?” He interrupted, getting out of his chair and motioning Louis over with his hand, “Come on.”

“Yes, Harry.” He got out of his chair, turning to look at Hank and Connor, “Excuse me.” Louis followed Harry into the kitchen and once the door to the dining room shut behind him, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Something about being alone with Harry made him feel… safe.

He smiled as he took a cake out from the fridge that Louis had prepared earlier, noticing his LED go from yellow back to blue. “Don’t stress out.” Harry said quietly, setting the cake aside and shutting the fridge door as Louis began to take plates down from the cabinets, “Hank, Connor, and Xander are always very judgy about other androids. They never stick to their own business.” He reached over to pat his shoulder, “Don’t let them get to you.”

“I won’t.” Louis said softly, reaching to get a knife. He sliced the cake in half before cutting three perfectly sized pieces, helping Harry slide them onto the plates, “Why did you giggle at what Hank said?”

“Oh,” Harry sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders, “I have to laugh at something or else Xander will get mad at me after they’ve gone. I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way- I mean, androids don’t feel pain but-”

“No, I understand.” Louis smiled, nodding his head. “I’m sorry if I’m not being as chatty as they are.”

“No, honestly, I like it.” Harry grinned, putting the cake away, “It makes me like you a lot more.”

Louis couldn’t help but grin back at him, taking in the way his dimples popped out on his cheeks whenever he smiled his way. It didn't take 10 seconds for that damned feeling to return to his stomach.

He would never get used to that feeling.

*

Xander turned his head as he waited for the dining room door to shut. Once it did, he turned to Hank, leaning over the table as he said quietly, “Lower your voice. Tell me what you were going to say.”

“CX100s are nothing but trouble.” Hank shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t have any details, but I’m telling you, you’re in for a wild ride.”

“Yeah.” Xander shook his head, “That android gives me a bad vibe.” Hank mumbled a soft “what did I say?” under his breath and Connor tilted his head curiously.

“Bad vibe how?”

“The clerks at the store said he was being tested. What if it turns out this new droid’s tests went wrong, and he comes out deviant?” Xander sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

Connor and Hank exchanged interested glances. The older man laughed, whispering as he leaned in, “If that little shit is deviant, we’d have to shut him down.”

Xander grinned, “Just this morning, I saw him staring at Harry as if he was the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on,” He sighed longingly, “I’ll let you two know if we got a problem.”

“You do that,” Hank raised his wine glass, a sinister smirk on his face, “To deviants?”

Xander took his wine glass in hand, raising it to Hank’s, “To deviants.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3 ,, this same fic is on my wattpad ! idk i like detroit: become human the game + larry stylinson, so i threw them together and this is what i get. yes it's a fic based off a video game i have no Life


End file.
